


Banter

by FiVeFoOtFigHtMe (Laws2Draw)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed Swears, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laws2Draw/pseuds/FiVeFoOtFigHtMe
Summary: Ed goes in for a report. Oneshot.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Kudos: 6





	Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic, so, tell me what you think!

"Oh, Fullmetal," Mustang smirked at the blonde teen before him, "I almost didn't see you over all my paperwork," Mustang loved riling the teen up, being as it made his day more interesting by a ten-fold.  
Said teen proceeded to rant about how he wasn't short.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD MAKE A MANSION ON A GRAIN OF SAND!"  
Mustang's smirk widened. "I didn't say that, Fullmetal."  
Edward gave him a glare that could send Olivier Armstrong running for the hills.  
"Whatever," he snorted, tossing a water-soaked report on his desk, before sitting on the couch.  
Mustang looked at the report, clicking his tongue in disdain at the chicken scratch that was his subordinate's handwriting.  
"Fullmetal, how do you expect anyone to stop calling you a child when you seem to enjoy writing in a way that reflects the age that you look?"  
"not a kid," Edward retorted, standing up and heading towards the door.  
"re-write your report, I expect it by the end of tomorrow's workday," Mustang told him, throwing the report in the trash bin beside his desk.  
Edward whirled around, now sporting a defiant scowl. "And what if I don't want to?" he challenged.  
Mustang sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "Fullmetal, might I remind you that I can court-martial you for insubordination," Mustang warned, looking up at Ed.  
Ed, who was now glaring daggers at the man.  
"you wouldn't dare."  
"would you like to test that theory, Fullmetal?"  
Edward just growled at him before turning around to exit the door.  
"fine, I'll re-write the damn report," he muttered.  
"thank you, Fullmetal, you are dismissed."  
Edward walked out the door without a reply, leaving a thoroughly amused Mustang behind.  
Mustang was now attempting to think of a way to procrastinate doing his paperwork, that is before he heard a familiar click of a gun safety going off, accompanied by an irritated female voice.  
"Back to work, sir," Hawkeye said.  
Mustang immediately began to sign his papers, in fear of being shot by his faithful, yet terrifying Lieutenant.  
oh well, he'd find some way out of his paperwork eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
